If the sales tax in your city is $9.2\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$26$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${9.2\%} \times {\$26} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9.2\%$ is equivalent to $9.2 \div 100$ $9.2 \div 100 = 0.092$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.092$ $\times$ $$26$ = $$2.39$ You would pay $$2.39$ in sales tax.